song for you
by justweirdo
Summary: sebuah songfic yang mencurahkan isi hati para cewek fairy tail ke para cowok . bad summary - - . RnR minna :D


**haii minna :D ini songfic dan one-shot pertama saya jadi RnR ya minna :3**

**.**

**.**

**SONG FOR YOU**

**Rate : K+**

**Pairing : NaLu , GrUvia , JeRza , RoWen**

**Genre : ini kagak tau genrenya apa -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fairy Tail mengadakan lomba menyanyi khusus untuk anggota cewek yang dihadiri oleh seluruh anggota guild juga tamu dari guild lain seperti Sabertooth, Lamia Scale , Blue Pegasus , Mermaid Heel , dan Crime Sorciere juga Jason wartawan majalah Weekly Sorcerer.

" ahem, kalo begitu mari kita panggilkan peserta pertamaour beautifull barmaid Mirajane Strauss " kata max si pembawa acara

Mirajane pun menaikki panggung sambil tersenyum manis lalu memegang mic

" lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk semua yang ada disini " kata Mira dan mulai menyanyi

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_  
_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_  
_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_  
_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when_  
_It's always a good time then_  
_Doesn't matter where_  
_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,_  
_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

" baiklah dewan juri silahkan menuliskan poinnya " kata max ke dewan juri yaitu Master Makarov , Yajima-san , dan Jason

setelah dewan juri selesai menulis max melanjutkan

" dan peserta kedua kita the little dragon slayer Wendy Marvell " kata max

wendy pun naik panggung dan mulai menyanyi

_I threw a wish in the well,_  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_  
_Have foresight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel it,_  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe_

wendy pun selesai menyanyi, semua orang tau selama wendy menyanyi matanya menatap romeo dengan tatapan malu malu dan rome juga melakukan hal yang sama

" baiklah para dewan juri silahkan menuliskan nilainya " kata max

" ara ara pasti untuk Romeo " kata mira keras sambil menggoda wendy

" Mira-san" wendy berteriak sambil blushing lalu kembali ke tempatnya dan mendapat pujian dari Romeo

" kau hebat wendy " kata romeo tersenyum

" Arigatou Romeo-kun " kata wendy blushing

lalu max pun melanjutkan " oke peserta ketiga kita our great Titania Erza Scarlet "

erza lalu nai dan mulai menyanyi sambil menatap lantai

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid_  
_To fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt_  
_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_  
_waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything_  
_Take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath,_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_  
_Waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_  
_Waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid,_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

setelah selesai pun erza langsung turun panggung

" oke para dewan juri silahkan dinilai " kata max

" pasti buat jellal ?" kata kagura

" tentu siapa lagi yang kalo bukan dia " jawan milliana yang tanpa sadar didengar oleh jellal

_'buat aku?' _batin jellal kaget lalu_ 'makasih udah menungguku erza'_ batin jellal lagi sambil senyum

" dan peserta ke empat kita our water mage Juvia Locksar " kata max

mendengar nama juvia mata Lyon pun tumbuh hati sambil berkata "Juvia"

juvia pun naik panggung dan mulai menyanyi

_If you ever leave me, baby,_  
_Leave some morphine at my door_  
_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_  
_To realize what we used to have,_  
_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_  
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh_  
_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_  
_To keep you by my side_  
_And keep you from walking out the door._

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_if I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_if I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds,_  
_my eyes will do the same if you walk away_  
_Everyday, it will rain,_  
_rain, rain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
_ah ,Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_  
_Oooh if I were in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_  
_Saying there goes my little boy_  
_walking with that troublesome girl_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
_Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds_  
_Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_if I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_if I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds,_  
_my eyes will do the same if you walk away_  
_Everyday, it will rain,_  
_rain, rain_

_Ooooh Don't just say_  
_goodbye, don't just say, goodbye_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_if I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_if I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds,_  
_my eyes will do the same if you walk away_  
_Everyday, it will rain,_  
_rain, rain, rain..._

setelah menyanyi juvia turun dari panggung dan gray masih diam tak dapat berkata kata setelah melihat penampilan juvia, dia tau persis lagu itu untuk siapa pasti untuk dia karna beberapa minggu ini dia menjauh dari juvia dan juga tatapan sedih juvia saat menyanyikan bagian chorus. gray yang merasa bersalahpun akhirnya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk meminta maaf ke juvia setelah acara ini selesai.

"oke sepertinya dewan juri sudah menulis hasil penilaian jadi kita panggilkan peserta kelima juga terakhir malam ini our beautifull celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia " kata max

lucy pun naik semua tau kalau lucy galau terlihat matanya bengkak karena menangis dan dia mulai menyanyi

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live_  
_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give_  
_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_  
_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb_  
_Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from_  
_Mad men, bad men, that's just what you are, yeah_  
_You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for ya, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_  
_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me, you're a liar_  
_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_  
_You wouldn't do the same_  
_Ooh, you never do the same_  
_No, no, no, no_

lucy selesai menyanyi dan turun dari panggung. natsu terpaku melihat penampilan lucy entah kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar lyric lyric lagu yang dinyanyikan lucy, natsu merasa sangat bersalah mendengar lucy oke natsu memang bersalah karna telah mencampakan lucy beberapa bulan lalu dan selalu dengan lisanna tapi saat lucy memandang sedih natsu sambil menyanyikan lyric '_You know I'd do anything for ya' dan '__Yes, I would die for you, baby' _hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

saat natsu masih terdiam dia mendengar percakapan yang menarik perhatiannya

" lagu lu-chan sangat menyentuh hati " kata levy yang duduk bersama gajeel, gray, wendy dan para exceed

" itu bukan cuma menyentuh hati tapi lagu itu mengandung fakta "

"maksudnya ?" tanya levy bingung

" setelah misi s-class beberapa bulan lalu, setelah kami pulang kalian tidak melihat lucy selama sebulan lebih kan ?" tanya gray

gajeel dan levy menangguk " itu karena lucy-san sedang koma karena menyelematkan natsu-san"

"apa? koma? " tanya levy dan gajeel kaget

'lucy koma karena menyelamatkan aku ?' batin natsu yg menguping pembicaraan mereka sambil kaget

"ceritanya begini" kata gray

_**flashback**_

_(disini ceritanya lucy udah dicampakan sama natsu)_

_team natsu dan lisanna menjalani misi S-Class yaitu harus membunuh ribuan monster di sebuah desa. semua nya berjalan lanvar sampai lisanna pingsan terkena serangan sebuah(?) monster_

_"lisannaaaaa" teriak natsu panik sambil berlari kearah lisanna saking paniknya natsu lengah dan diserang juga oleh sebuah monster sampai pingsan_

_"natsuuu" teriak lucy dan erza _

_lucy pun berlari ke arah natsu tapi tidak lengah pun akhirnya membuka 2 gerbang zodiak lagi untuk mengganti kekosongan natsu dan lisanna_

_loke yang melihat itu pun memperingati lucy " lucy jangan paksakan dirimu, kau sudah membuka 4 gerbang" (sebenernya ada 5 kalo ditambah loke, tp karena loke keluar keluar sendiri ya nggak masuk hitungan) _

_"nggak papa kok loke" kata lucy terengah-engah_

_pertarungan terus berlangsung sampai monster tinggal beberapa lucy yang sudah nggak kuat pun menutup semua gerbang termasuk loke karena loke terluka parah_

_"minna gomen aku nggak kuat buka gerbang lagi" kata lucy_

_"nggak papa istirahatlah" teriak gray_

_saat lucy terbaring kecapekan disamping natsu sebuah monster melemparkan semacam bom ke arah lucy_

_"horologium" teriak lucy memanggil horologium_

_"cepat bawa natsu lari dari sini " kata lucy ke horolugium_

_"tapi lucy-san..." kata horolugium terputus oleh teriakan lucy_

_"CEPAATLAHHH" teriak lucy menendang horolugium menjauh_

_dan DUUUUUAAAAARRRRRR_

_"lucyyyyyyyyyyy" teriak gray dan erza yang tidak sempat menolong lucy dari ledakan tersebut_

_setelah ledakan gray, erza , dan wendy berlari ke lucy sedangkan lisanna berlari ke natsu yang belum sadar_

_di tanah terbaring lucy yang terluka parah dengan nafas tersenggal- senggal_

_"lucy-san lucy-san" tangis wendy dengan tangan gemetaran yang mencoba menyembuhkan lucy_

_"lucy bertahanlah, semuanya cepat bawa lucy ke rumah polyushka-san" kata erza  
_

_lalu lucy dimasukkan ke dalam horologium bersama wendy yang terus menyembuhkan wendy_

_dan mereka ke rumah __polyushka kecuali lisanna dan natsu yang masih pingsan karena lisanna membawa natsu kembali ke guild_

**___end____ flashback_ **

"jadi bunny-girl yang nyelamatin salamander aku kira lisanna" kata gajeel

"ya aku tau semua orang pasti berpikiran sseperti itu" kata gray

"lalu kenapa nggak bilang kalau lu-chan yang nyelametin natsu" kata levy sambil menangis

"karena lucy nggak mau siapa siap tau soal ini termasuk si flame head " kata gray

_'jadi lucy yang nyelametin aku?dia ngorbanin hidupnya buat aku tapi aku malah nyakitin dia? aku berjanji ngelindungi lucy tapi lucy hampir mati gara gara aku?gara gara ke egoisanku?' _batin natsu sambil bangkit dari kursinya untuk keluar guild dan menuju ke apartemen lucy untuk minta maaf

''maafkan aku luce'' kata natsu terus berlari ke apartemen lucy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**minna gimana ? jelekya ? :( gomen :"**

**RnR ya minna :'(**


End file.
